


Hidden Gems

by The_Oversharing_Skeptic



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Soft!Geralt, Soft!Jaskier, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Oversharing_Skeptic/pseuds/The_Oversharing_Skeptic
Summary: Geralt always saves Jaskier from monsters. So imagine his surprise when he finds out that Jaskier is actually really good at sword fighting.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 32
Kudos: 542





	Hidden Gems

Geralt didn't know how to label this… _thing_ he had going on with Jaskier.

After The IncidentTM during the dragon hunt, Geralt had searched the Continent for Jaskier and apologized to him, much to the bards surprise and eventually they continued on journeying together as they used to. Except…it wasn't exactly like old times. Something broke when Geralt apologized to the bard - something unspoken between the two had made itself clear and had changed their relationship. A line had been crossed, a mountain climbed, and now their relationship, though definitely still on friendly terms, was not the same.

Before The IncidentTM and the subsequent apology, Geralt had been standoffish and downright rude at times to everyone including the bard. Jaskier was always the kind of man to be touchy. He loved hugging and kissing and would even pat people on the shoulder. Geralt…Geralt was not like that. But now it was different. When the bard would walk past the Witcher and their fingers touched, Geralt would grab Jaskier’s hand without saying a word. The bard, to his credit, would simply blush and not mention the action – going so far as to initiate some of the handholding sessions himself. If Jaskier brushed Geralt’s hair out of his face, Geralt would cup the bards face and lean his head against his, breathing in his scent: orange blossoms. Whenever Jaskier would patch Geralt up (even though the Witcher insisted he didn't need it), he would grab the Witcher’s hands and softly kiss his knuckles. He would look up and smile, leaving Geralt speechless. Every. Time.

Yes…something had changed.

But Geralt didn’t know what to do or how to express the deep emotions he felt. He wanted to tell Jaskier that he would travel with him to the ends of the world, that he wanted more than just tender light touches, that he wanted to declare…he wanted to say…

Instead, he remained silent.

Yet the bard didn't seem to need words; he seemed to understand what the Witcher wanted to say. Whatever they had, Jaskier was willing let the emotionally bottled man take control of the pace.

*

Geralt always saved Jaskier from monsters. When Jaskier decided to get in the monster’s way, Geralt would always be there to save him. It had become something that Geralt had gotten used to; if he went hunting and the bard insisted on coming along, then Geralt would inevitably find himself not only trying to save his own life but that of the bards as well.

To Jaskier’s credit, he had finally started to listen to Geralt and didn’t try to follow him into _every_ monster’s nest. Yet the bard seemed to have trouble as a mistress because, somehow, monsters would find their way to Jaskier.

And Geralt would be there to save him.

It was fine, the Witcher was used to it. Geralt had settled in his mind that Jaskier was just not the fighting type. After all, if he ran away from monsters who was to say that he wouldn't run away from others? Which is why Geralt insisted that they train together. Geralt figured that if he trained Jaskier then he would sleep better knowing that the bard could protect himself.

"Absolutely _not_ Geralt," Jaskier said, crossing his arms and looking, to all of the world, like a petulant child.

"You need to protect yourself," Geralt said, feeling exasperated.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, thank you very much," Jaskier said, with a tone of finality. Unfortunately for them both, Geralt was just as stubborn as his bard. Geralt began to get frustrated.

"Your idea of protecting yourself is running away."

"They're _creatures_ Geralt," Jaskier said as though he wasn't talking to a certified monster hunter, "I doubt my very _human_ body could handle twelve-foot griffin with only a sword and good intentions on my person."

Geralt sighed in annoyance; Jaskier had a point but he still didn’t like it. The idea of Jaskier not being safe bothered him to no end.

"It would make me feel better knowing you were safe,” Geralt said, “I don’t want you to get hurt because I’m not there to protect you.” Jaskier looked at him curiously and then walked up to him. He looked into Geralt’s face with those impossibly blue eyes. Geralt felt uncomfortable under such scrutiny but looked at the bard, nonetheless. Jaskier smiled and shook his head.

"Silly Witcher, I am safe, I'm with you," Jaskier said, as though it were obvious.

Geralt’s heart swelled in his chest, making him uncomfortable. He tried to bottle the feeling of protectiveness and adoration; tried to reign down the overwhelming influx of emotion he felt at those words. The idea that Jaskier didn’t fear him at all, like so many others, was too much in itself. But now the bard revealed that he didn’t just feel comfortable around the Witcher but that he felt protected and safe with him. Geralt did not know what to do with this information and just stared at Jaskier’s face. The bard brought his hand to Geralt’s face and looked at him with sea blue eyes.

"I think,” Jaskier said, voice low and teasing, “it's incredibly sweet how much you care about my wellbeing". Jaskier leaned his head and gave the Witcher a slow kiss on the cheek.

Geralt forgot his own name.

When Jaskier looked at Geralt’s face, he must have taken the look of surprise to mean something negative because he quickly removed his hand only to have Geralt grab it immediately. Geralt held the bard’s wrist and, instead, held his hand and used his free hand to grab the bard by the back of the neck, looking at him in his eyes. Jaskier’s breath hitched, his eyes were half lidded, and his pupils were blown. He smelled of want and desire.

He took a look at Geralt’s lips. That’s all it took.

Geralt captured the bard’s lips into his own. The kiss was chaste but for a moment, then Geralt swiped his tongue across Jaskier’s lower lip, causing the man to groan, allowing Geralt to slip in his tongue. His hands moved to Jaskier’s hips and pushed their bodies closer together, making them both groan in unison. Jaskier grabbed Geralt’s hair and pressed himself harder against the Witcher, panting between kisses. Geralt let loose a growl and continued to claim his mouth; expressing his _need_ for the bard through every kiss.

Needless to say, Geralt forgot about the training.

*

Jaskier was very excited at the prospect of sleeping in a bed.

Geralt was excited at the prospect of sleeping in a bed _with Jaskier_.

They had stumbled on to a town and had found an inn to rest at. Jaskier had made more than enough performing at the last inn to last them for a room and bath while Geralt promised to cover their dinner. They decided to eat at a tavern near the inn and sat alongside each other while drinking their ale and eating their meals. Geralt placed his arm over his bards’ shoulder and the bard cuddled closer to the Witcher. Geralt could not recall a time when he felt so at peace.

Of course, that had to be ruined somehow.

A large group of men entered the tavern and Geralt could practically _smell_ the violent energy that exuded off of them. They were a group of Rangers, bouncing on edge, prepared to fight. Geralt tried his best to simply ignore them but he knew with men like that it would be to no avail. One of the rangers spotted him immediately and pointed him out to his companion. The man gave a nasty grin.

"Oi, Bohor, do you smell that?" the man in question sasked. His companion smirked.

"Smells like a dirty piece of shit to me," Bohor said, looking directly at Geralt. Jaskier, who had been basking in Geralt’s warmth, furrowed his eyebrows and visibly tensed beneath the Witcher.

“Geralt I think we should -,” Jaskier began but was cut off by the Ranger’s loud voice.

"Must be that disgusting Witcher and would you look at that? He's got a mutant fucker friend with him." Geralt stood up, glaring at the men, body ready to pounce. The other three men in the group had turned around and began approaching their table. The bar owner, sensing a conflict yelled -

"Please gentlemen, take this outside!"

Geralt waited until Jaskier was standing in front of him before walking through the exit, afraid that one of the men would try and grab him. Once outside the men unsheathed their weapons.

"How dare you taint our beer with your presence," one of the men said. The other men followed and Geralt pulled Jaskier closer to him.

“Taint your beer?” Jaskier yelled at them while squeezed against the Witcher, “the only thing tainting this establishment is your intolerably stup - “

"Shut up and run Jaskier," Geralt said. Jaskier closed his mouth and slipped from the Witcher’s grip; Geralt assumed it was to follow his instructions but instead the man unsheathed Geralt’s silver sword and said, "To hell with that," and lunged.

What happened next happened so quickly it even gave Geralt pause. With a grace and strength that Geralt had never seen in the bard, Jaskier clashed swords with two Rangers. Geralt immediately attacked the remaining three but kept his sights on Jaskier.

Jaskier looked beautiful.

He fought them with a grace and calculation that rivaled some of the best swordsmen Geralt had ever witnessed. He parried and pirouetted around the two men, slashing one of the men’s arms, causing the man to stumble back and drop his sword. The other man, seeing that Jaskier was a powerful match, made the mistake of getting too aggressive and attacked viciously. Jaskier easily used the man’s momentum against him and slashed his chest while moving out of the way to avoid the man’s weapon. By the time Geralt and Jaskier were done there were groaning men on the ground amongst a mixture of blood and dirt. Geralt stood in disbelief as he saw Jaskier approach him and try to hand him back his sword.

"Here you go, my dear," Jaskier said nonchalantly with blood stains on his face. Geralt marveled at how the blood stains managed to make Jaskier’s eyes brighter.

“Ugh,” Jaskier said, making a face, looking at the bloodstains on his outfit, “I really liked this doublet…oh well”.

Geralt stared at him.

"What?" Jaskier asked, tilting his head; then realization dawned on him "oh that? Well honestly Geralt did you think that the son of a Duchess wouldn't know how to defend himself? I mean honestly, my love, I'm not completely useless, I just refuse to fight creatures that are larger than a home on principal.” 

Geralt grabbed his shoulders.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed," Geralt said, low and feral. Jaskier shivered.

"Oh," was his only reply.

"I want to fight you," Geralt said. Jaskier looked amused and annoyed.

"Really? You look ready to pounce me and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is that you want to fight me?" Jaskier asked, raising an eyebrow, amusement in his voice. Geralt looked thoughtful.

"First," he said, bringing his mouth to Jaskier’s ear, "I want to fuck you. I want to see your pretty face filled with pleasure and I want to hear your pretty voice scream my name”. Jaskier moaned, causing Geralt to smirk.

"Is-is that so?" he asked, cheeks flushed. Geralt nodded.

"And then I want to fight you and fuck you again." Geralt said.

"Then what are you waiting for Witcher? If I recall we already have a room and a bath waiting." Jaskier said, cheekily.

Geralt nodded, grabbed the bard’s hand, and headed toward the inn.

**Author's Note:**

> May add a second chapter that continues with what goes on at the inn ;)  
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
